This disclosure relates to flow diverter for circulating a cooling fluid within a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an attachment configuration for securing the flow diverter relative to a case structure of an engine static structure.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A region between the high pressure compressor and the combustor section may be hot such that cooling fluid is desired. In some gas turbine engines, an upstream compressor stage supplies cooling fluid, which is introduced through an outer case near the combustor section. Typically, the cooling fluid passes through a heat exchanger and is then supplied to a tube assembly that is arranged in a radial direction at a right angle tangent to the outer case.